Butterfly Romance
by ChaoticCalamity
Summary: It's six years after the defeat of the D-Reaper, but what happened to all of the Tamers, and what is this new threat arriving? Rated mature for Violence and sexual themes. All kinds of pairings Ryo/Rika Takato/Jeri Henry/OOC Renamon/Impmon
1. Wildcat

**Butterfly**

**By Dark-Eroticism**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Digimon in anyway, I don not make any money off this story. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

A girl wandered past her childhood, business the only idea in her mind. Something plagued her town, ruined her mood and it was her job to fix it. Glancing sideways the girl looked back at her friend for eight years now. Her best friend, in the form of a kistune monster, a digital entity; but a living creature none-the-less.

"Make me proud," the wind carried away her words as her friend lunged at an opponent who had threatened their town. She wouldn't let it forget where it was, and who it was messing with. Before long the giant threat had fallen, and the town fell silent once more. The girl began to walk away, soon joined by her friend.

"Renamon, take a break. You did good," her words seemed cold despite her genuine care for the digimon. And before she could let out a small smile, the data was gone, wandering on it's own. Rika let out a sigh, glancing up at the sky. Six years since their defeat of the D-Reaper, and two since the digital world and earth had collided again. She wondered where the others were. Takato hadn't really kept in contact with her, too busy with Jeri. Rika was happy for them, she really was. She just found it so odd. It had seemed like days to her, the time passing fast, though everyone seemed to gain a second partner; everyone except her. Jeri and Takato now both 18 were always off traveling. They should be in the Americas right now she thought, almost jealously. Henry and his new girl only recently met, but they hit it off pretty quick. The thought almost disgusted her, seeing as she never thought of Henry as an actual 'date-able' person. Laughing to herself, shaking her head her thoughts turned to Renamon. Rika even noticed that her friend had been spending alot of time with a certain digimon.

Stepping up to her apartment door, Rika walked in, tapping her shoes before taking them off, storing them neatly in a cubby by the door. Renamon would spend the rest of her friday night with Impmon, leaving Rika alone. The girl looked around her house for something to eat, not finding anything. Luckily her mother rented her out an apartment downtown, so she could consentrate on her studies better. Rika was just glad to be somewhere new for once. She was used to being stuck in her old house. Plopping down on her couch with the remote Rika let out a sigh, why did she dispise spending friday nights among normal teenagers? The redhead shook her head slightly, turning on the tv, staring at it blankly.

"Stupid tv."

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"I can't believe you talked me into this! Aren't you supposed to be in America with Takato?" Rika growled a sentence to Jeri as she dragged the readhead up to a door.

"Takato's parents needed his help so we postponed the trip! Aren't you glad?"

"Thrilled," even Rika's monotoned sarcasm did not scare away Jeri's good mood as she dragged the other teen into a nightclub.

"You'll love it! It's so much fun, and you need a girls night out!"

"Are we going to paint our nails and talk about boys on magazine covers in our pajama's later?" Jeri just laughed, setting the redhead down in a booth.

"Stay here, I'll get some drinks!" Without time to protest the blissful girl was gone and Rika was left alone at the table. She frowned resting her chin in her hand, watching the people on the dancefloor, grinding their sweaty bodies into eachother, smiling, getting high off of eachother's bliss. Rika grimaced, looking away. It was disgusting.

The outfits in the club were outragous, Jeri did have bad taste in hangouts. There were shimmery outfits and feathery outfits, each saying something different, though all leading to one conclusion: 'I wanna be noticed'. Rika looked down at her own clothes, she had casually put on a flowy skirt that came to the middle of her thighs, with black knee-length tights underneith of course. True, her mother had gotten her to wear skirts more, but she would never wear one without tights or shorts under them. She had carelessly flung a jacket over a tanktop that cut off halfway down her stomach. The redhead sighed, running a hand through her hair; she probably looked like a whore.

Minutes seemed like hours and before long, fifteen minutes had passed and Rika glanced at the bar curiously wondering what was taking Jeri so long. Little did she know this was only the beginning of Jeri's little plan to bring a little 'happiness' into the feisty redhead's life.

And It all started with one sentence. One little greeting,

_"Hey there Wildcat."_

* * *

Well thats it for chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave some comments, I intend to continue with later RyoxRika moments, and much more romance. xD

And don't worry, there WILL be a plot-line, eventually.

-DARK 3

* * *


	2. Stupid Nicknames

Alright guys, finally Chapter two!! **Disclaimer:** Like hell I own digimon. (But I do own Ryo in my dreams XD)

* * *

**Stupid Nicknames**

A loud resounding sigh filled the club with an unpleasant feel, as well as wiping the grin away from the boys face. Watching from afar, Jeri just smiled, intrigued to see what would happen. Faster than Rika had gotten up, the boy recovered his lost smiled, blocking her way.

"What brings you here?" Rika looked up at the man who had matured from the last time she saw him, still just a kid. His facial features were more defined, and he had grown his hair out to accompany his older look. Rika took a quick glance at his clothes, noticing a smile creep onto his face. The man's casual attire only seemed to fit to hers. Black jeans and a band tee, a few ornaments here and there; to her it screamed annoying.

"A lost and soon to be dead little girl…" Rika's unpleasantness stung her words bitterly as if she were really a serial killer. Keeping a never changing frown on her face Rika tried to push past the man, only to be blocked.

"You sure you didn't come here for me?" His grin, something about his grin annoyed every little nerve in the girl's body, yet it suited him. Rika stopped herself from analyzing everything about him, and grabbed his shirt, corrupting the logo of the band as she pulled him to her level by the shirt.

"Don't think for one second you can be so friendly with me. In fact, if I knew you were here, I wouldn't have come. Your stupid and I hate you, so get out of my life." It only seemed to agitate her more when his smile only widened. And it only got worse with one word. One simple word from his annoying mouth, attached to his annoying face, and his oh so annoying sing-song voice as he said it; only made things worse.

"Denial" Rika gave Ryo no time to breath before she had shoved him down, walking past. Worse than that, she got the feeling he was only amused by her sudden actions.

Once the fiery red-head was out of the building, the small plotting girl walked over to Ryo.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Jeri didn't seem as concerned about Ryo, but more for Rika. She knew the girl needed something more than a friend.

His voice seemed to pierce the loud obnoxious crowd, answering Jeri's question, "I think it went well." Ryo's smile never faded as he glanced at the door, before nodding to Jeri, running out after Rika.

Back at the safety net of her own, lonesome, empty house; Rika had changed into a pair of pajamas, griping the whole time. She had shut and covered all of her windows, and sat in darkness. Her studio apartment did not have much privacy from the outside world. She missed having her own room to run back to at times, just to think. Luckily Renamon was still out, taking a night off. The girl let out a frustrated sigh, flopping down into the couch. Light from the curtains danced on the ceiling, igniting imagination, if she had one that is. The soft sound of a song drifting down from the city streets 

interrupted her thoughts momentarily. Rika sighed, covering her ears with a pillow. The girl wanted to scream, to scream and scare away everything.

Inside her head, thoughts swirled and turned over; she didn't know what to think, nor could she understand her own actions of the night. She hadn't seen Ryo in forever, but all she could do was be rude to him, even after everything he did for them in the past. Then a voice, one of hers would interrupt her thoughts, _'Yeah well __he's__ the one that didn't keep in touch after he promised.'_ Her thoughts would turn once more, thinking about how busy he must have been. He probably had a valid reason for not talking to them, to her. _'He promised…'_ The battle raged on in her mind, angering her; not to mention the headache that was slowly resulting. Before long Rika's head had stopped spinning to notice the music from outside was getting louder.

"Will you turn it DOWN?!" Rika had swiftly made her way to the window, throwing back the curtains, glaring down at the street. To her blatant surprise, Rika happened to place her glare upon an all familiar Ryo, who happened to be holding up a stereo, blasting music. Frustrated once more, Rika hit her head against the wall pretty hard, hearing a worried gasp escape from Ryo's mouth. '_Wait...Worried..?'_

"Go home Ryo, you're not welcome here." The small girl turned to walk back into her apartment when Ryo had cried up to her, something in his voice grabbing her attention.

"Wait, Rika." His voice sounded urgent, and almost caring. Though no matter what she didn't want to deal with him.

"Ryo…I have been waiting. For six years." She resumed her actions of walking back into the apartment, closing the door on him, listening to his pleads to her. "Rika wait! I have no place to stay! I am vi-" His sentence had been cut off by the slamming of her balconies door.

She turned away from the window slowly, noticing Renamon standing in the middle of the room. "Renamon…You heard all of that..?" The kistune-like digimon just gave a small nod, something in her eyes almost scolding Rika for doing something wrong. "…He called me by my name…not just some stupid nickname…" The girls' small voice waivered slightly as she tried to regain her calm composure, but she only ended up failing.

* * *

Alright Guys, Chapter two! I've been so busy…I'm sorry I haven't updated in months! I've been job searching and college stuff. 'Cept my last job ended in miserable failure! T.T Tell me what you think, I'm still developing the story, so if you have any suggestions, or anything you'd like to see (wink-wink) please tell me! So there you have it, hopefully I can begin to update more often…And thanks a lot for all of the reviews, they keep me going, really. So look out for chapter three soon!

LOVE!

Dark 3


	3. Open My Eyes

**Open my Eyes**

_I do not own Digimon_**.**

**

* * *

  
**

A small groan filled the room as a girl lifted her head from the ever so comfy pillow. Her hand reached to hold her forehead in a gesture so often used for a headache. Another pained groan escaped her mouth as she shifted her weight to get up, the movement only creating a sudden vertigo. Her morning fatigue swiftly left as soon as it came. Rika stood up, questioning herself as to what had happened. She must have fallen asleep on her couch. Frowning just slightly, Rika turned to look around her apartment, she had heard some noises coming from the kitchen, yet nothing hit her quite like the smell. Taking in a deep breath, the redhead made her way to the kitchen, looking around. There were several dished being cooked, the oven was on, and there were dishes piled up in the sink. Rika looked around once more, silent. Had her mother come to visit? Shaking her head, the girl knew the impossibility behind that answer.

"Renamon..? You know you're not supposed to cook when I'm not around…" Rika looked around for her digital friend, wondering why she wasn't there watching the food she was trying to cook. Sighing only slightly, no answer from her friend, Rika made her way to the stove, turning all the burners off. It was that very moment she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Turning around, Rika had noticed the door was open, and there was steam coming from the bathroom.

"Renamon…" Slowly making her way towards the bathroom, the girl's heartbeat raced. This was indeed one of the weirdest mornings in her life. Renamon was a digital monster; she had no need for…showers? Pushing the door open, Rika looked inside. To her slight amazement, she could see her shampoo and soap had all be used, and there was a towel missing. Thoughts raced through her mind; it couldn't be a burglar, they don't take showers before they steal. Rika also knew for a fact her mother was away on business. Turning around slowly, glancing one more time around her apartment, she heard some rustling in the kitchen. Rika's insides churned as she gathered her thoughts. This obviously was some kind of intruder. She walked over to her bed, kneeling and reaching under. When she stood back up, she held a bat casually at her side as she walked towards the kitchen. Whoever it was, they were going to get a good beating.

Making her way to the kitchen, she glanced in, noticing there was indeed someone there. Someone she didn't know. She walked closer, positioning herself for the best results.

"You're gonna pay!" She raised the bat, running towards the intruder. Hearing her words, the intruder had turned around. The only thing she recognized before she hit was that plastered on smile, and a smug, playful face. Of course, now that he was on the ground, withering in pain, his usual smile was gone. Rika felt proud, even if it was for a second.

"What the…hell?" Staring down at the usual happy-go-lucky boy that she had so desperately ran from, he had looked up at her, trying to regain his posture.

"You sure do know how to make an entrance." He grimaced, standing back up. Rika stared for what seemed forever, trying to piece things together in her mind. His hair still had traces of water in it, some of which dripped onto the linoleum floor. Then she looked down. Big mistake. That is when she truly noticed the boy in front of her was wearing the very towel she had found to be missing.

"RYO! You're a dead man!" She picked up the bat once more, and he ran. Rika had chased the poor boy that had donned the towel as his only clothing. Around the room, out into the hallway, then down into the street. "What do you think you're doing, barging into my house?!" She almost reluctantly threw the bat at Ryo, and he smoothly dodged.

"Rika, I can explain!" He pleaded with her, grabbing the bat, in case she tried going after him again, "Renamon, she let me in!" Ryo looked around, noticing their small quarrel had gained the attention of many on-lookers. Rika stopped, her frown only increasing.

"She what…" Anger had risen inside of her head as she thought about the night before. Inevitably giving up on her chase, the girl turned and walked back up to her apartment. Ryo had followed, and soon after Renamon had returned with a frown on her face. It took both Renamon and Ryo all afternoon to explain everything to Rika. She stayed silent the whole time. Renamon had invited Ryo to stay for the night, until he found somewhere else. The both of them came up with an idea to surprise the girl with breakfast. Unfortunately their plans failed. When they were finished, Rika got up with a nod. She walked to her door, and put her coat on, walking out. Renamon and Ryo exchanged glances as they both got up as well cleaning up. Rarely did Renamon see Rika act like this, but she knew the girl just needed some time to think.

Walking along the tracks of the inner-city line, the small redhead was a sight for sore eyes. Her outfit had been unchanged from the night before, and her hair was in a tangled bun atop her head. The aura around her was one nobody could touch, and people knew to stay away; everyone except Jeri. The small bouncy girl had been on her way home from a grocery run. She spotted Rika, and her smile widened as she made her way over. "Rika! Rika, wait up!" The redhead had shot the girl a glare, yet she didn't back down.

"Rika I want to talk to you!" Frustrated, the girl stopped, letting the smaller of the two catch up. "You don't look so good, Rika." Her stating of the obvious had only dampened the mood more.

"No Really? I never would have known." With her sarcastic remark, the redhead continued on, Jeri trailing behind her.

"Look Rika, I'm sorry about last night. I just want to see you happy…" With her words, Rika had turn around so fast; it shocked the poor girl, and skidded her to a halt.

"You want to help me, Jeri? Then go AWAY." Rika glared down at the girl, as horror crept onto her face, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Rika…I…"

With that Rika had turned once more and walked off. Jeri stared after her before looking down, making her way home.

* * *

"It's not like her, Renamon! I'm going out after her."

"Ryo, be reasonable, Rika needs time."

"Well she can have all the time she wants when I know she's SAFE."

* * *

tbc. ;D

I know I haven't updated in a while, but I hope this makes up for it T.T

I swear I'll try to update more.

3


End file.
